Valentine's Day Surprises
by CadleyxCamteen
Summary: When Thirteen goes to a bar, intending on getting drunk enough to forget about this godforsaken holiday, she instead runs into someone who will help her see Valentine's Day might not be so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm not sure how I feel about this yet. It's just an idea that popped into my head this weekend upon starting to see the V-day fics. I hope this is at least enjoyable, leave me some feedback if something is off or whatever! Everything goes to its rightful owners. **

Valentine's day, often known as the most romantic holiday of the year, that is, if you had a significant other to spend it with. To the rest of the world, it was simply just another day of the week. And that's exactly what it was to a tall brunette doctor known as Thirteen, simply another day of the week.

_The one holiday House had to let us go home early on,_ the internist cursed in her head as she pulled open the door to one of her favorite bars. As her eyes scanned around the place, she nearly sighed with relief upon discovering its near emptiness. She was still early enough in the night to avoid the crowds and the other wallowing singles.

Pulling out a barstool, she sat and flagged down the bartender. Before she could give him her order though, he set down a martini in front of her that she couldn't identify. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

The bartender pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the opposite side of the bar. Thirteen peered around the man to find a pretty raven haired woman staring her down, she winked flirtatiously. Thirteen raised the glass in thanks before taking a sip. Looking over the rim of the glass, she let her eyes scan over the other occupants, briefly wondering if any of them would be worth taking home. Her eyes stopped on a booth in a darkened corner and she choked upon seeing the person sitting in it.

Thirteen bent over coughing while she tried to catch her breath. She looked around once she had composed herself, and blushed slightly finding several people staring at her. Glancing back to the booth, her gray blue eyes met teal ones. _Well, can't just look away now,_ she thought, standing up from her stool and grabbing her glass before making her way to the booth.

Once she made it to the booth, she stood in front of it, not sure whether she should sit or not. "Cameron," the brunette greeted, with a half smile.

"Thirteen," the blonde returned, looking up at her. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a light pink v -neck, and a white cami, with heels. Thirteen was trying her best to keep her eyes on the blonde's face and not where Cameron's cami had slid down an inch. She had always found the ER head to be attractive.

The brunette shifted slightly. Cameron's eyes widened slightly before saying, "You can sit if you'd like."

Thirteen nodded and slid into the opposite side of the booth. They stared at each other for a moment before Thirteen said, "So, what're you doing here? I thought you went back to Chicago?"

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment, as if pondering something. "Not…exactly. That's just what I told Chase…"

The brunette raised a curved eyebrow as she drained the rest of the martini. "Oh?"

"Yeah…I couldn't bring myself to leave. I mean, I was back in Chicago for awhile, but then my parents kept trying to get me together with practically every single young adult they knew."

"Oh," was all Thirteen could think of to say. "…that sucks."

The blonde laughed at her words, and Thirteen found herself smiling at the sound.

"It definitely got old very quickly," Cameron agreed. "What sucked the most if that most of them were very nice…I just wasn't ready. I don't know if I'll _ever_ be ready."

"So, no V-day plans tonight then?"

Cameron cleared her throat. "I actually did have plans…"

"Why didn't you say something?" Thirteen said, starting to get up. "Wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea…"

"No!" Cameron reached out and grabbed her wrist. Thirteen looked down at their almost interlocked hands, feeling butterflies in her stomach, something she hadn't felt in awhile. _Crap._

The blonde blushed profusely, pulling her arm back quickly. Thirteen found herself disappointed at their now lack of contact. "Sorry, I meant… I had plans, but it seems my date decided he had better things to do."

Thirteen felt anger surge through her. _How could someone do that to her?_ "You've been stood up?" she demanded.

Cameron's eyes widened slightly at her tone. They hadn't been exactly friends at PPTH. "It looks like I have…He was supposed to show up an hour ago."

"What an idiot," Thirteen mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked intrigued.

"Anyone who purposely misses a chance to get you to themselves is obviously an idiot," Thirteen ranted. "I mean, the past fifteen minutes I've spent with you is the most fun I've had all month! I would kill the have the whole night with you." The brunette's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. She glanced up at the blonde.

Cameron was staring at her, eyes wide, with her cheeks bright red. Thirteen couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable.

"Why don't you then?" Cameron asked timidly.

"Why don't I what?" Thirteen returned.

"Spend the rest of the night with me? That is, if you don't have any plans…I don't have any plans, and I've enjoyed talking with you tonight too."

The brunette stared at Cameron, surprised. "Okay," was all she said.

Cameron nodded, a smile growing on her face. "Okay," she repeated. She bit her lip nervously as a smirk slowly crossed the other woman's face. "What?"

"You wanna get outta here?" Thirteen questioned her, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Sure…" she replied hesitantly, quickly sliding out of the booth. She reached for her purse to grab a few dollar bills to throw onto the table.

"I've got it," the brunette responded, throwing a ten onto the table for both her and Cameron.

"You don't have to do that," Cameron protested, even though Thirteen had already started walking towards the door. She quickened her pace to catch up.

"I know," the brunette responded, pushing open the door. Cameron held out her hand to catch the door; expecting Thirteen to let it go once she was out, but was instead pleasantly surprised to find the taller woman holing it open for her.

"Thank you," the ER head replied sincerely, referring to both situations, shooting the younger woman a grateful smile.

_Why must she be so damn beautiful?_ "No problem," Thirteen replied. "You want to get something to eat? There's this great Chinese place around the block…"

"Chinese sounds great," the blonde said, wrapping her arms around herself as the wind picked up. "Are we walking?"

Thirteen nodded, "If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

They walked in silence. Thirteen was watching Cameron out of the corner of her eye. During their walk, the blonde had moved closer, trying to block some of the wind that was blowing right at them.

"Cold, Cameron?" Thirteen asked with a playful smirk.

"You can c-c-call me Allison," the blonde replied, stuttering slightly from shivering. "And god, _yes_, it's freezing!"

"It's not that cold," Thirteen replied in a light tone. She shrugged out of her light jacket and handed it to Allison. "You can call me Remy."

Allison's eyes lit up upon receiving the jacket, making Remy's heart speed up_._ She lengthened her strides when she saw their destination and pulled the first door open for Allison. She was rewarded with another gracious smile. The blonde started reaching for the second door when Remy yelled out a quick, "No!" which made Allison turn to her with wide eyes.

Remy shot her a sheepish smirk and walked past Allison to also pull open the second door for her. Allison stood there, staring at Remy with an emotion the brunette couldn't quite place. "Thank you," she said softly, her eyes shining, before walking through the door.

Remy could barely keep herself from grinning. She paused for a minute before mentally smacking herself. _Get a hold of yourself, Rem. She's _straight_, remember? That doesn't mean I can't treat her right_, the other part of her argued.

"Remy?" Allison asked, touching her arm softly. Remy jerked out of her thoughts to find Allison and a waitress staring at her.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"She asked whether we wanted a booth or a table…" the blonde searched her face, worry in her eyes. "Do you care?"

"Whatever you want," the brunette replied, smiling softly at the blonde. Remy noted with satisfaction that as Allison was turning away, a slight blush was creeping into her cheeks.

The waitress led them over to a small table in the back of the restaurant before setting menu's on their tables and leaving. Once they sat, Allison immediately pulled out her glasses and started looking over the menu. Remy folded her arms across the table and watched the blonde, knowing already exactly what she wanted. The brunette smiled to herself as Allison furrowed her eyebrows at some unknown dish she came across.

Finally feeling eyes on her, Allison looked up to find Remy staring at her. "What?" Allison asked, self-consciously.

"I think you look really cute when you wear your glasses," Remy blurted. _Oops._

Allison blushed, but let a smile cross her face. "What are you getting?" she asked, ignoring the comment.

"The beef rice dinner," Remy replied immediately. "It's to die for." When Allison wrinkled her nose slightly, Remy added in disbelief, "You don't like beef?"

"Not in Chinese form, no…"

Remy scoffed, "What is _wrong_ with you? They have it in chicken and shrimp too."

Allison shot her a mock glare. "I think I'll get the chicken…"

The waitress walked back over. "Ready to order, ladies? Will you be ordering off of our couples special?"

Remy bit back a laugh as she turned to look at Allison whose eyes had widened ever so slightly. "No, we're not-"

"Sure, why not?" Allison answered, cutting the brunette off. Remy's stared at Allison questioningly, who in return, only smirked and gave the waitress her order.

_What is she doing? It probably doesn't mean anything. But what if it does?_ The brunette was too busy having an internal debate with herself to realize the waitress had walked off.

"Earth to Remy," Allison said, snapping her fingers in front of the other woman's face, before resting her head on her knuckles as she propped her arms up on their elbows.

"Hm? Oh, where'd she go?"

"She left," Allison said laughing. "I ordered for you, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't…" she hesitated before asking. "What was that?"

The blonde's eyes sparkled at her over the rim of the glass of water she was currently taking a sip of. "What was what?" she returned after swallowing.

"The 'couple's special.'"

"Figured it could save us a few bucks," she answered shrugging, not meeting the other woman's eyes anymore.

Remy stared at the blonde. _Why don't I believe what she just said?_ "I don't believe you." _Why do I keep blurting out everything tonight?_

Allison glanced up at her and opened her mouth to say something when the waitress brought their food. "That was fast," she remarked, reaching for a fork.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Eating…?" Allison responded confused.

"You don't eat Chinese food with a _fork_, Cameron."

"You do when you don't have good luck with chopsticks, _Hadley_."

"Here," Remy reached across the table to grab one of Allison's hands. Since she was busy trying to place the chopstick in the blonde's hand just right, Remy didn't notice the blonde's eyes darken slightly. "Now you hold the other one like this…and there! You'll be a pro in no time," she pulled her hands back with a grin, reaching to grab another pair.

Allison fumbled with the foreign objects. Even after Remy instructing her countless times, she couldn't manage to hold something in them long enough to get it to her mouth.

Remy laughed, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked.

"No where," Remy said, walking to stand behind Allison. "Let me help you a few times."

"What-" Allison started to ask, but stopped short when Remy bent down and grabbed her hand. The taller woman mirrored Allison's hand position on top of her hand. The blonde's breath hitched as she felt air from Remy exhaling brush her neck.

"See, you do it like this…" the brunette maneuvered the blonde's hand until a piece of chicken was in front of the blonde's face. "Open," she commanded playfully.

Allison giggled slightly before Remy moved the piece of chicken so it was in the blonde's mouth. "Mmm," Allison hummed, eyes falling shut.

"It's good?" Remy questioned, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Very. You want some?" Allison asked turning to face her. When she did, Allison found her face inches away from the other woman's. They stared at each other for a minute, both of their hearts hammering. Allison let her eyes trail across the brunette's face. Remy had a scar on her right cheek the blonde had never noticed before. Granted, she had never been this close to the brunette before. Her eyes trailed down to her lips. She subconsciously started leaning towards the other woman, eyes sliding shut again. She heard Remy take a breath, and could feel her getting closer. She felt the tip of her nose brush her own before someone cleared their throat. Eyes shooting open, she looked towards the noise.

"Refill?" the waitress asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe you stabbed me with your fork!"

"You kept stealing my chicken!" Allison protested.

The taller woman turned to her companion, jutting out her lip slightly in a pout as they walked back towards their cars. "You left a mark."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I did not."

"Did too," Remy argued. She grinned at the blonde. "Where are you working now?"

"This little pediatric clinic on the other side of town," she said with a shrug.

Remy nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence as they walked the rest of the distance to their cars, both dreading that they would be parting ways. The brunette followed Allison to her car.

Allison turned towards her as she leaned against the front of her car, a smile on her lips. "I had fun."

"Me too," Remy answered, walking over to stand next to her. Allison reached forward to grab her hand, making Remy's heart stop beating for a minute, before she slumped with some disappoint as she watched Allison examining the finger she stabbed.

"I really did leave a mark," Allison observed, frowning. "Sorry about that."

"I shouldn't have been stealing your chicken," she said with a smile. She watched with baited breath as Allison pulled her hand closer and placed a chaste kiss to the wound.

"Better?" she asked with a wink.

Remy swallowed thickly before nodding silently. This woman was doing crazy things to her.

"I suppose I should give this back," Allison said slowly, referring to the jacket she was wearing with their still interlocked hands.

Not wanting to lose her small physical contact with the blonde, Remy said, "You don't have to. Not yet, at least."

Allison turned to her questioningly, a smile on her face.

"Just think of it like this," she explained. "If you don't give it back now, then we can meet up again at another time so you can give it back," her eyes were shining with humor.

The blonde shoved her with her shoulder slightly, causing the both of them to laugh. "Okay, you got yourself a deal."

"I should get going then," Remy said with reluctance, pushing off Allison's car. "See you," she shot a smile at the blonde.

"Hey," Allison protested behind her. Remy immediately spun around, giving her her full attention. "You didn't give me your number."

"Right," the tall woman walked back closer to her. "You have a pen?"

"No…but…" Allison dug out her phone, "just go ahead and enter it." Remy took the phone from her and pushed a few buttons before giving it back. "Thanks."

"Night, Cameron," Remy said with a wink before starting to turn towards her own car.

"Wait," Allison said quietly, reaching out to grab the brunette's sleeve. Once again, Remy turned to face her. The blonde pushed herself off of her car until she was inches away from the brunette. She quickly reached up slightly and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Night, Thirteen," Allison responded with a small smile before getting into her car and driving off.

Remy stood there a few moments, hand trailing up to touch her cheek. Even though the blonde's car had already disappeared, the spot where her lips had touched still tingled. The brunette concluded two things as she turned and walked towards her car. One, she hoped Allison called her to determine when she would be getting her jacket back very soon and two, that guy that ditched her, really was an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this said complete, but after several requests to keep going, I came up with this. I hope it's as good as the first chapter! If you want me to continue it some more, leave me with some ideas on what you'd like to see happen. But if you think this is complete, I'll switch it back over to complete. Enjoy! Everything goes to its rightful owners! **

Remy Hadley drummed her fingers against the cool surface of the lab table as she waited on the results of a few tests for their new patient. She had her head resting on her folded arms and she was letting her mind wander to a certain night with a blonde doctor. Allison still hadn't called, it had been almost three weeks, and Remy found herself losing hope. She had been rejected many times before, sure, but… Cameron made her feel in a way that no one else has been able to. Not to this degree, at least.

The brunette knew she was falling for the blonde, and falling hard, even just after one night with her that wasn't _technically_ a date. She couldn't seem to get the other woman out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. The woman haunted her thoughts and dreams. She groaned quietly to herself.

"Everything okay?" a bored male voice with an Australian accent asked.

Thirteen silently cursed. She hadn't heard Chase come in. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she stared at him with an emotionless expression. "Yep."

"Okay…" he sat in the chair opposite of her.

Remy rolled her eyes at him slightly before reaching into her lab coat as she felt it vibrating. "Tests aren't done yet," she answered dully, expecting it to be a member of the team.

"_Remy?_" asked a feminine voice, not anything close to what the brunette was expecting.

Thirteen found a grin spreading across her face as her brain registered the owner of the voice. _Allison._ "Hey, Ca-" she started to say, then glanced at Chase to find him already staring at her curiously. "Hey," she finished.

"_You're not alone, are you?_" the blonde asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, definitely not…" Remy responded regretfully.

After a pause, Allison said, "_You're with Chase?_"

"How'd you know?"

"_Lucky guess._"

"So, what's up?" Remy questioned, trying to sound neutral, shooting a pointed glance at Chase who was still staring.

"_Are you free tonight?_"

"As long as our patient doesn't take a turn for the worse, then, yes, I am."

"_Great. Would you like to…come get your jacket? We could hang out at my place, watch a movie or something. If you want, that is, you don't have to stay, you could just pick up the jacket if you're busy…_" she finished hesitantly.

Allison was worried about her not _wanting _to spend time with her? Ridiculous. "I'd love to," she responded cheerfully. "And dinner and a movie at your place sound fantastic. I hopefully get off at seven. Where do you live? I could probably be over there around seven-thirty."

"_I'll text you my address so you don't have to write it down,_" Cameron offered. "_I can pick up a pizza if that sounds alright to you._"

"Pizza sounds great," Remy answered.

"_Okay,_" she said. "_I'll see you around seven-thirty then. Let me know if your plans change._"

"Alright, see you then…" Remy really didn't want the call to end; Allison's voice soothed her. But the faster she got work done, the better chance there was to get off in time.

"_See you then_," Cameron echoed before hanging up.

"Fun plans for tonight?" Chase asked.

Remy reached over to grab one of the test results that one of the machines had just printed out. She quickly read over the sheet before turning it to show her coworker. "Definitely," she replied with a smirk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, here we are…" Allison said, leading the way into her small, yet cozy, town home after answering the door. The place reminded her of her own apartment, wide open. Only Allison's was only open from the kitchen and living room.

"Nice place," she commented casually from where she was standing inside the door.

Allison turned from where she had just set the pizza down on the kitchen counter. Grinning widely at the brunette she responded with a, "Thank you!"

Remy walked further into the house, glancing around as she went. There were various pictures hung up of the blonde throughout her life, with parents, friends.

"You want to watch a movie now?" Allison asked, bringing the pizza into the living room before setting it down on a glass table in front of the couch that was in front of the tv.

"Sure," the brunette answered, moving to sit on the edge of the couch.

"I don't have a lot…but…"

"Choose whatever, I'm not picky," Remy supplied. "As long as it's not some cheesy teenager romance movie."

"Aw, you're no fun," Allison grumbled, turning to shoot the other woman a wink. She turned back to the drawer she opened, digging through her collection of movies. "Aha!"

"What'd you pick?" she reached for a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

Cameron plopped down on the couch next to her, holding the remote. "It's a surprise."

As Remy was taking a bite of pizza, her arm brushed against the blonde's and she became hyper aware of just how close they were sitting. With a slight grin, she noted how Allison chose to sit on the middle cushion, next to her, instead of at the opposite end of the couch.

The brunette's turned to the blonde once the movie credits started rolling, surprise etched on her face. _"Inception?_"

"Uh-huh. Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, definitely, it's great…just not what I was expecting."

"Why's that?" Allison asked, shifting so she was facing Remy more.

"You just…seem like the type of person to like romantic comedies."

"I _do_ like a good romantic comedy," the blonde admitting, biting her lip. "But I also like the movies where they just…blow your mind. Plus, it's my brother's. He left it here by accident while he was visiting last month," she finished with a sheepish grin.

"I knew it," Remy teased, smiling softly. She reached out to poke her side playfully. What she didn't expect, however, was the blonde to jump away with a squeal mixed with a giggle. A smirk slowly started to form on her face. "Are you _ticklish?_"

"No," Allison denied quickly, _too quickly_. "Remy…" Allison warned as the taller woman started inching closer. She looked around frantically, and quickly grabbed a pillow, shielding her abdomen. "Please don't," she pleaded.

Remy crawled closer on the couch until Allison was practically squished into the far corner of it, the smirk only growing wider on her face. The blonde was trying to force herself into a ball, hugging her legs up to her chest tightly as her eyes peered at the brunette from behind the pillow. She cautiously reached out her hand slowly, before pulling it back quickly as Allison swung the pillow at her.

"Hey," Remy protested with a throaty laugh.

"You deserve it; you're trying to torture me!"

"Torture's a bit strong, don't you think?"

"No." Allison's eyes narrowed until they were almost slits.

Remy looked away from the blonde for a moment, before grabbing onto the pillow in a second and tugging it away from the other woman, throwing it off of the couch. When she looked into the blonde's, they were wide with surprise.

The brunette took her opportunity and quickly reached her hand out and lightly trailed her fingers over Allison's sides. Immediately, the blonde started laughing, trying to shield her sides with her arms. Crawling even closer, Remy grabbed both of the blonde's wrists. "Let go!" she told her grinning.

"No!" Allison replied, squeezing her sides tighter, trying to shake the brunette's hands off.

The taller doctor kept pulling on the locked arms until she pulled them free and then successfully pinned them above the other doctor's head with one hand, after she had slid onto her back trying to defend herself. With her other hand, she began her attack on Allison's sides.

"Stop," the pinned doctor pleaded, tears from laughing streaming down her face.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!" she practically yelled out as Remy continued tickling.

The younger doctor stopped her actions for a moment, allowing Allison to catch her breath as she studied her face. After staring back blankly at the blonde who was glaring at her from still being pinned, she flashed her a quick smile before releasing her arms and pulling back.

Cameron watched Thirteen warily from where she was still laying on her back. "Do that again and I won't refrain from kicking you," she sniffed, attempting to hide a smile.

Remy laughed loudly. "I have no doubt about that. I don't think I've ever met someone as ticklish as you are."

"Are you ticklish?" Cameron asked, sitting up and moving closer to the taller doctor.

"Nope," she answered with confidence and a smug smirk.

Allison moved closer, till her knees were pressed against her leg. She experimentally ran her fingers along the brunette's sides; frowning when she got no reaction.

Remy watched with amusement as the blonde didn't give up, instead pushing back her dark brown hair to trail them over her neck, before running them across her shoulder, down her arm, back over her stomach, and briefly along her thigh. She bit her lip softly to keep from sighing pleasurably.

Cameron sat back with a frown. She reached down from the couch and grabbed the discarded pillow, before chucking it into Remy's face.

"What was that for?"

"Not being ticklish," she answered with a smirk.

Thirteen narrowed her eyes before hitting the blonde back with it. Allison pulled it out of her grip before once again assaulting her with it. Hit after hit came, and she wasn't stopping, much like the brunette's tickling.

"Okay, okay," Remy muttered from behind her arms, which were shielding her face.

"I'm not letting you get off that easily," Cameron declared, crawling to the outer edge of the couch so she had a better shot of hitting the other woman.

"Careful," Remy warned, as Allison's legs were getting dangerously close to the edge. She watched in almost slow motion as the cushion gave out from under her, and both of her legs started to slip. Reaching out an arm to wrap around her waist, Remy pulled the blonde back up before she fell safely onto her…lap.

Allison not yet realizing where exactly she was, gripped onto Thirteen's arms tightly. "Thanks," she said with a slight smile. When she felt the brunette shift slightly, she glanced down, her cheeks automatically turning a light shade of pink. Her legs were currently on either side of Thirteen's waist, her arms were still gripping Thirteen's arms, and Thirteen's hands were still firmly planted on Allison's waist.

Neither of them moved, just stared at each other cautiously. Allison found herself frozen under Remy's piercing gaze. Her eyes seemed to go on for forever. Once again she found herself unconsciously leaning in towards the brunette's lips.

Remy stayed perfectly still, barely breathing as Allison's eyes slid shut as she leaned down towards her. She let her own eyes slide shut as their noses brushed, and then she held her breath in anticipation. When nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes.

Allison was still an inch away from her face, eyes still shut, only she had stopped getting closer. Her eyebrows were furrowed tightly as if she was having an internal debate.

Remy reached up and softly brushed back a few blonde strands that had started falling into Cameron's face. She wasn't going to make the first move; she needed the blonde to do it so she knew she actually wanted this.

At the other woman's soft touch, Allison's eyes fluttered open and she stared down at Remy. Her teal eyes were filled with conflicting emotions. She pulled back away from the brunette slightly.

"Do you want this?" Remy asked softly, gazing up at her.

"I…" Allison hesitated, breaking eye contact with her. "I don't know."

Remy nodded, letting her hands fall off of Cameron's hips. "I should probably get going then."

The blonde quickly crawled off of her, before glancing towards the tv to find the movie almost over. She glanced over to the other woman, to find her watching her, with an emotion that made the older doctor's insides melt. Remy was gazing at her with such tenderness and understanding that it made Allison want to shove her against the wall and kiss her right then and there. But she didn't know if she really _wanted _that.

She followed the taller woman to the door, pulling open a closet on the way and pulling out an article of clothing. "Here," she said quietly, holding out the brunette's jacket she had borrowed.

Remy stared at it a minute before slowly taking it from her, fingers brushing in the process. Her blue eyes glanced into Allison's teal ones. She smiled softly before reaching to unlock the door. "I'll see you around, Cameron."

Allison nodded and watched as the younger doctor walked through the door, pulling it quietly shut behind her. The blonde went to lock it before hesitating. That was probably the last time she would see the mysterious doctor. They had no excuse to see each other now that the jacket was returned. She imagined randomly calling Thirteen and asking, 'Hey, I still don't know about my feelings for you, but do you still want to hang out while I figure them out?' No, that would be cruel. She wouldn't do that to the younger woman.

But… could she go on without ever finding out what could have happened? Remy made her feel like no one else has been able to. She felt like if they got to know each other more, she could simply be herself with her. Something she hasn't felt like she could do with anyone except her family.

She has never been an extreme risk taker, except when she thought she was dying and decided to take their patient's suggestion about the drugs. Chase had been a safe choice, if they had stayed together, she had a feeling they could've been together for the rest of their lives. He would've always been there, and she was sure of that. But they weren't together; she had left.

With Remy… she had heard rumors from the nurses while she was running the ER. And then that night when she came in with Spencer…she didn't even know her name. Remy had always been a flight risk, her several times of leaving work and coming back proved this, but she did it to make herself happy. Was that necessarily a bad thing in this case? Allison didn't think so.

Maybe this was fate. So as soon as this these thoughts crossed the blonde's mind, she threw open her door and quickly ran out. Glancing desperately down the hallway, she sighed with relief at the sight of the elevator doors just about to open.

"Remy!" she yelled out right as the brunette took a step to enter the elevator doors. When she heard her name being called, she turned in her direction, waiting. Questioning and surprised emotions flickered across her face as Allison walked towards her.

"You forgot something," Allison told her once she was standing directly in front of her.

"I did?" she looked confused. "What was-"

"This," Cameron answered, cutting her off as she pressed her lips softly against Remy's.

Remy pulled back in slight shock, searching the woman's face in front of her for any sign of what she was doing. All she received was a heart stopping smile. And that was all she needed as she let the jacket in her hands drop to the ground as she pulled the blonde closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting the other trail through her hair.

Before things got too heated, Allison pulled back and rested her forehead against Remy's before whispering, "Okay, you can go now," with a small teasing smile.

"I don't know if I want to go now," Thirteen answered honestly, her eyes shining.

"Well…you need to, we both have work tomorrow."

"Mmm…" the brunette hummed, nuzzling the blonde's neck. "We could be late…"

Her words caused Cameron to laugh. "Go home," she repeated, pushing her towards the waiting elevator.

The tall woman pouted before walking backwards towards the elevator. "I'll see you…" she trailed off.

"This weekend?" Allison supplied.

Remy nodded, "This weekend."

"See you then." Allison grinned as Remy sent her a final wave before the elevator doors shut. With a goofy grin she turned to head back to her apartment before almost tripping over something. With a glance down, she laughed again, bending down to pick up Thirteen's jacket. With a smirk, she concluded that maybe she should just keep the jacket, and maybe, that would give Remy a reason to always keep coming back.


End file.
